This disclosure relates to information retrieval.
Interactive media (e.g., the Internet) has great potential for improving the targeting of content items, e.g., advertisements, to receptive audiences. For example, some websites provide information search functionality that is based on keywords entered by the user seeking information. This user query can be an indicator of the type of information of interest to the user. By comparing the user query to a list of keywords specified by an advertiser, it is possible to provide targeted advertisements to the user. The targeted advertisements often times include text briefly describing the advertisement. An advertisement for may also include a “creative” that includes text, graphics and/or audio associated with the advertised service or product. This ad content of the creative is rendered or presented to an end user. An example of such a system is AdWords™ offered by Google, Inc. (Mountain View, Calif.).
Managing the addition and removal of keywords and the creatives associated with each advertisement can result in an optimization of advertising revenue and/or quality, e.g., an overall click-through rate for advertisements. Some advertising systems allow advertisers to add and remove keywords and creatives to target their changing product. Other processes can also be used to select a subset of keywords and creatives to be associated with the advertisement of the advertiser.